A Thousand Miles Away
by SlushyRain
Summary: Shelby and Tyler have never met, but what if Tyler ruins it? Shyler one-shot. MunchingBrotatoxLilshortysgs


**Shelby POV**

"Hey, Tyler?" I asked, swinging my feet over the edge of my couch. I turned my head to look at him on my computer screen and watched as he played with his hair.

"Yes, gorgeous lady?" He joked.

I smiled as his endearment and I sat up, dragging my laptop along with me. He's thousands of miles away from me, but he still makes me feel so special.

"What do you think it would feel like to meet each other?" I asked, toying with the edge of my shirt. I've never met Tyler in real life, really. We talk over Skype every day though, so I guess that counts for something right?

"Uh, I.. I don't know?" He stuttered, scratching at his head.

I could feel my heart drop to my toes and tears began to well up in my eyes. Does he not want to see me? Does he not like me anymore?

"Uh, I gotta go. Bye, Tyler." I gasped, closing my laptop.

**Tyler POV**

"Dammit!" I scream, pounding my fists onto the table. I didn't mean to upset her. I really didn't! What else was I supposed to say? Shit, I screwed up. Guess I'll have to do what I planned on a few weeks ahead.

**Shelby POV:**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

It's been a week since I talked to Tyler. I've been in such a crappy mood, I haven't even posted videos. I haven't been on to watch any of Tyler's either. He hasn't tried to call me over skype, nor text me. I've cried every single day and it's getting to me. My friends have started to notice too, so I'm being forced to go out today which totally sucks.

I quickly got ready, just throwing on a pink baby doll dress with little bows all over it, pairing it with a pair of black tights and combat boots. I put on my normal make-up and brushed out my hair.

Not a minute after I finish getting ready, my doorbell rings and I sigh because I know my friends are here.

"What's up, homie G?" Kyle asked as I opened the door. I laughing at his joke and push my way past him.

"Nothing much, just the same stuff. Where are we going?" I reply, hopping into his truck. I prop my feet up on his dash and lean back into my seat.

"We're going to eat. Get your feet off my dash, Shelby!" He laughs, turning the truck on and driving away.

"Yeah, yeah." I mutter.

I stared out the window as Kyle drove through the city before coming to a stop in front of a ice cream shop. I gasp and sit up straighter, almost falling forward and hitting the dash.

"Oh my god, Kyle! You're getting me ice cream!" I screech, momentarily forgetting about the Tyler situation. Have I mentioned that I freaking love ice cream with a burning passion? We walked in to the shop- or well, Kyle did. I was bouncing on my feet, trying to contain my excitement.

"What do you want? I'll order and you can pick our seat." Kyle laughs as he watches me.

"I want a fudge sundae! Pleaseeee." I smack him on the shoulder and go pick out a seat.

It's pretty packed in the shop, so I pick one near the back. I slide into the seat, so my back faces the entrance. Kyle has this thing where he has to see the entrance so I can't sit on the other side. I sit staring at the wall while I waited for Kyle to return with the ice cream. I tapped an odd tune out with my fingers and glanced over my shoulder every so often as the bell rang, signaling a new person coming inside. What can I say? I'm a curious person. I spot Kyle walking over to me with my sundae clutched in his hands and I could feel the drool pooling in my mouth.

"My ice creaaaam." I moaned, reaching for it.

"So explain this stuff with Tyler, would you? I feel a bit left out." Kyle demands as he slides my sundae in front of me.

I snatch up my spoon and dig in, shoving a spoon-full into my mouth. I sighed, relaxing as the sweet taste poured down my throat.

"Well," I started. "We we're talking last week over skype and I was thinking how we've never met, right? So I asked him what he though it'd be like to meet and he was just like 'Uh, I don't know?' and I got all upset. Yeah."

I sighed and continued to spoon the sweet delicacy that is ice cream into my mouth. Kyle sat there processing my short rant, staring over my head. The door bell rang again, but I was little preoccupied with my ice cream to look at whomever had walked in.

"So, are you still up for meeting him at PAX? Or even dating him?" Kyle asked.

"Of course! I-I think I might even be falling in love with the dork." I mumbled, heat creeping up my neck and to my cheeks.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing, right?" Kyle smirks.

I glance up at him in confusion. "What do you mean, Kyle?" I ask, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, I don't know. Just a uhm, thought? Yeah, a thought running through my head." He snickers.

I roll my eyes at him and scoop up the last of my ice cream. "You're being weird." I claim, wiping my mouth off.

"Oh, shut it. Go throw my trash away, slave." He jokes, thrusting his empty bowl at me.

"Whatever." I laugh, gathering up our trash.

I slide out of our booth and pick up the trash, making sure not to get any on my clothes.

"Hey, Shelby?" Kyle asks.

"Yeeees?"

"Don't drop anything, all right?" He snickers.

I roll my eyes and situate everything to please him. Why would I drop anything? I'm not even that clumsy. It slowly dawns on me that there isn't a sound in the shop- not even the workers cleaning old bowls and scoops. Holy crap, is everyone is everyone staring at me? My dress hasn't ridden up and shown my cherry underwear, has it? Oh god, what if it did?

I ran a hand down the back of my dress just in case it had. Thankfully, it was still lying flat against the back of my thighs. I sighed softly and send a small thank you to goddess of dresses. I turned around to face everyone and I nearly dropped the trash, as Kyle predicted.

In front of me stood Tyler with a bouquet of roses in his hands. "Uh, hey." He smiled, running a hand through his hair.

My mouth dropped open and I felt Kyle take the trash out of my hands. "T-Tyler?! What are you doing here? I- you- fight -Whaaaaat?" I stutter, pointing to him and back to me.

What is he doing here?! Oh god did he what I said? Oh no, oh no, oh no. My mouth was still hanging open as he took a deep breath, probably to launch into a speech.

"I am so sorry about what I said, Shelby," He started, staring me straight in the eyes with complete sincerity. "I had actually planned on surprising you like this for a while and when you asked about meeting me, I thought that idiot over there had leaked something." He pointed over my shoulder at Kyle who stood the sheepishly.

"You knew?!" I asked. How could he not tell me?!

Tyler took a step closer and raised the roses. "I know were already like boyfriend, girlfriend and all that shit," He muttered. "Fuck, I'm so bad at mushy crap. But uh, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I took the bouquet of roses from him. I nodded my head yes and took a step closer to him. He hugged my tightly and pressed his forehead to mine. Tyler leaned in closer and pressed his lips to mine. Heat blossomed in my chest and I stood on the tip of my toes to return it. Everyone in the shop cheered and from behind me and could hear Kyle mutter: "Shyler is canon."

* * *

Hey guys! Slushy here. I bet you guys are like 'Whoa, whut update twice in one day? Haha xD Just another one-shot. This time we see: Shyler! It was another story I did on Tumblr for Ttawara-Baby c: Hope you enjoyed! Much luv!


End file.
